MTC (Mobile Testing Center) User Equipment (MTC UE), also known as M2M (Machine-To-Machine) user communication device, is the main application form of the Internet of things at the current stage. Low power consumption and low cost are important guarantees for its large scale applications. Smart metering devices are one of the most typical applications of the MTC device. Most smart metering MTC devices are fixedly installed in low coverage performance environments such as basement. In order to ensure that such type of MTC devices can normally communicate with the base station system, it often requires to deploy additional devices such as stations and relays, which will undoubtedly and greatly increase the deployment costs for operators. To this end, Vodafone and other companies proposed the requirements of improving the smart metering MTC device coverage under the premise of not deploying additional devices in the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) RAN (Radio Access Network) technology proposal RP-121441.
The smart metering MTC devices are mainly used to transmit small packet data, which has low requirements for the data rate and can tolerate large data transmission delay. Since the smart metering MTC devices have very low requirements for the data rate, for a data channel, it can ensure a correct transmission of the small packet data via lower modulation and coding rate and multiple retransmissions in the time domain. But for the system frame number information that needs to be transmitted to the terminal, because currently the frame number information in the LTE system is mainly transmitted in the main system information (MIB (Management Information Base)), and the scheduling period of transmitting the MIB is 40 ms, and currently the MIB is transmitted four times in a broadcast channel in the subframe 0 of each radio frame within 40 ms, as shown in FIG. 1, respectively system information coding block 1, system information coding block 2, information system coding block 3 and system information coding block 4, and each system information coding block carries complete MIB information and can be independently decoded. The MIB messages in every 40 ms remain the same, and the system frame number (SFN) in the next MIB message will change. To improve the coverage performance of the MTC terminal and ensure that such devices can communicate properly with the base station system, it needs to increase the number of MIB transmissions in a scheduling period of 40 ms. In addition, for some traditional user terminals in the low coverage environments, it also needs to increase the number of the system information transmissions in order to ensure that the terminal device can properly communicate with the base station system.